Those Dancing Titans
by wind scarlett
Summary: Titan Eren fell in love with Female Titan and instead fought her, he had done something fun together in the middle of the forest. Wait, he even sacrificed Levi's squad for her. Crackfic based on chapter 22 until 24. Cover isn't mine. Titan Eren/ Female Titan. M for swearing and lemon scene.


**Note :** looking at the illustration from Shingeki no Kyoujin fans and I guessed I must write something about Female Titan and Titan Eren, especially in chapter 22 until 24. They both look so great together. Well, of course, this would be a crackfic, so please prepare yourself and happy reading~!

**Disclaimer: **Hajime Isayama

**Warning** : lemon, swearing, crackfic

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren Jaeger saw Gunter Shultz's nape sliced sadistically behind him, dead body fell motionless to the ground. He didn't even say any words when Auruo grabbed his hood and stopped him, screaming. Of course, all of Levi's squad was scared to death seeing one of their friends died—killed by mysterious someone. They were all still panicking, screaming when suddenly flash of light struck between those dark trees. Fuck no, there was Female Titan emerged once more.

Levi's Squad was heading back to their leaders since smoke signal signed retreat. Their mission to protect Eren was successful. Even though Female Titan had escaped, at least they knew latest information about it. There might be some ways to capture her.

Somehow, everything ruined. Everyone got killed. Eren had chosen the wrong decision. He should have done something instead run away and believed his comrades—he should have fought from the very start. Then, he transformed and attacked the Female Titan.

Well, that happened. Here was another, different story.

**.**

**.**

**. **

* * *

**Those Dancing Titans**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Titan Eren jumped high, took Female Titan with him, and knocked her to the ground. He clenched his teeth furiously, roared like wild beast. There was no way Female Titan made him running away. There were Lance Corporal Levi and his squad around, the winning chance was fucking higher. He had to show them how useful he was in battle.

"Grrhhh!" Titan Eren roared so loud, looking directly to that Female Titan, killer of unknown number of Recon Corps. He hated her. Hating her was natural. "Arghhh!"

"Eren got her!" Auruo Bossard sounded so jealous. Looking at two titans fighting without doing anything was pathetic and involving yourself in that kind of battle was even more frustrating. "Damn, I have no chance to slice her. You'll be amazed, babe."

Petra Ral didn't say a word.

Titan Eren gave a right jab, only hitting the air. Female Titan moved so fast, returning his attack with a powerful kick. Titan Eren stepped backward, yet he won't give up. The fight of the century had just started. He soared furiously and punched Female Titan so hard his own hand ripped off. Frankly, Female Titan's body was harder than he thought.

"We'd better move a bit." Levi crossed his hands, reconsidered everything. "We must keep guarding him, assist Eren whatever happen. If it's possible, keep directing those titans to the middle forest, stick to the plan."

"Yes sir!" All Levi's squad answered. Their corporal smirked for he had never expected everything would have gone like this. Commander Irvin would be shocked—he would wait damn too long.

"Wish I bring some bread with me." Erd Gin stated, looking at his comrades with such sly smile, "and you should bring another pair of trousers in case you wet your pants, again."

"Stop it, Eren could hear you!" Petra's face blushed, even though there's no way 13 meters titan could hear what Erd had revealed. Levi's expression moved a bit. "Gunter did too!"

"Did not!" Gunter denied as soon as possible. His eyes went wider when he saw big shadow covered the sky, sending him shivers. "There's no way… holy shit, watch out!"

_BUMMMM! _

Titan Eren fell, almost hitting Erd and Petra. Their horses became wild, hard to controlled. The situation was danger indeed. Corporal Levi's suggestion was right. They had to move farther. Yet, suddenly Gunter noticed something. Those titans stopped moving for a while.

Corporal Levi gapped, his eyes looking blankly toward those titans. "What the fuck happens?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Their eyes met, his and hers.

Strange thing was, Eren's heart never beat so fast. It had never beaten that way before, pumping like bomb ready to explode. He punched her, sending her few meters in the air. She flew, yes, but didn't do anything yet. Titan Eren moved closer, walking toward Female Titan. Soon after, their lips met.

"Graaaaooo… graahhhh!" Titan Eren tried to stop himself from kissing her, but his primal instinct was stronger than he had ever known. He couldn't stop kissing those wide, around 10 meters lips with hot smoke pouring out from her mouth.

She was smokin' babe, literally. Those wonderful skin color, rocking body especially that ass, and of course, stark naked. She reminded him someone familiar he couldn't recall, but all felt so good just as her tongue. They didn't know when it started, but their tongues locked each other, and her fingers were running around his dark hair. Uncountable sensation ran under his veins, making him moaned and asking for more.

His hands cupped Female Titan's perfect breasts, his thumbs played around their peaks. She moaned, crying like wild animal in salvation. He didn't stop, and slowly his teeth bit her neck. The intimacy was so tense, everyone held their breath.

Her hair ruffled, blonde and dark raven combined when they rolled on the ground. Female Titan's abs muscles were beautifully shaped when she pressed herself against Titan Eren's abs, creating nice silhouette.

"Erghhh… disgusting…" Auruo didn't even blink his eyes. His long face was getting paler when he saw those titans swallowed each other saliva, tongues, and lips licked erotically. "Titans sex is obviously disgusting."

"They have no reproduction organs…" Gunter's voice trailed off. He had never imagined what was happening in front of his eyes. Those titans should have killed each other, not enjoying each companion. "You must think I'm mad. I don't want to stop them."

"Hanji would kill herself to watch _this_." They heard Levi said without expression, talking about his comrades who really devoted herself to titan research development. Titan mating was beyond. Hell, he could feel his body hard. "I'm thinking of going away, actually…"

Time passed, and all they could do was watching.

The feeling of being pervert voyeur was left long time ago, let alone their reactions. Moreover, well, as expected, Commander Irvin and other squads came nearby. Waiting almost 2 hours between trees and hungry titans completely demanded explanation.

"Corporal Levi, what the… fucking titans!" Commander Irvin Smith couldn't help swearing looking those titans lick and lock themselves in 69 positions. Titan Eren hands were caressing Female Titan's ass, while Female Titan's mouth was trailing his legs, and also between his legs. They looked sexy, and their sex was totally, totally hot. "Sweet Lord, what am I seeing right now?"

"I thought you've got no... never mind."

"Not your concern, Corporal." The commander started to think, "this is unbearable condition, we must do something according to plan. Levi, I need you to call Squad Leader Hanji Zoe, she has to see this amazing acts. Hurry, save the time."

Levi knew his commander had weird woman and food taste, but who cared anyway. "Well, I'm going..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Then, the worse happened as soon as Corporal Levi left.

Female Titan angrily demanded more, biting Titan Eren's ear and fingers. She started devouring it, making loud sounds. Unexpectedly, her titan partner seemed fine with it. True, they could grow new body part but well, that was extreme. Titan Eren hands hugged Female Titan's body closer, and they started moving together in nice, rhythmical movements.

He pulled her hair, licking her neck while kept on moving sensually. Sometimes his hands playing around her breasts, softly cupped them. They were doing it standing against the big tree, giving such wild show for everyone there. Female Titan suddenly screamed, hands covered her beautiful face.

"Graaaahhh!"

She was getting wild beyond words. Her hands moved anywhere, and smashed Erd. The poor Erd died within seconds, his body was scattered. No one could even predict that. Petra yelled, jumped from her horse. The rest of Recon Corps were afraid, they ran with no exact routes. They were scared like hell.

"She starts killing! Run for your lives!"

"Damn, she crushed him!"

"ARRGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Female Titan once again groaned, releasing herself. She pushed Titan Eren, kicking him with all her strength. Unluckily, Titan Eren fell down, smashed Gunter who wasn't aware of his circumstances.

"NOOOOOO!"

"Erd! Gunter!" Auruo wept, screaming. He hurriedly prepared his 3D maneuver gear, facing female Titan. "This damn weasel must pay! How could she kill… Eren you fucking bastard!"

"Auruo, stop!" Petra tried to stop him. Her eyes were teary. "Their movements are unpredictable, we'd better—"

"I could do better than Corporal, you see!"

However, Titan Eren ran for his mate, trapped her between his hands. Female Titan couldn't stop smiling, and kissed her lover. They tumbled on the ground, and our poor Auruo got hit hard, flew like flies. He died just like that.

The titans laughed so loud, and they began to roll over and over. Petra jumped from her horse, tried to run away. Yet, destiny was cruel. Titan Eren and Female Titan were too fast for her. When Petra jumped over a big tree, Female Titan's hand hit her body—smashing her.

"Corporal… too bad I couldn't give you…" Those were her last words before she lost her energy. Beautiful memories flashed upon her eyes. She had promised to spend another sweet night with her corporal. They promised to return to her hometown, yet all was vain. Then, Petra Ral met her end.

Commander Irvin gasped, raised his hand. "Be prepared, watch your position!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was a gloomy day for Lance Corporal Levi. He saw his squad's bodies, smitherened into pieces. He heard Eren had been kidnapped too. Hanji Zoe was too late to watch, fuck, watching those machine killers having sex. And in the top of everything, he saw Mikasa Ackerman went wild. That _yandere _girl looked so furious, she could kill anyone just by staring at her eyes. Mikasa bit her lips furiously. "You should guard him! You didn't—you failed taking care of Eren!"

There was no time to neither spill titan sex nor blame himself for everything, which had happened. Being creatures without sexual organs, they shouldn't have sexual desires, as Hanji had stated recently. Besides, you had to see to believe it anyway, _seeing is believing_. However, well, they had to save Eren. The young corporal took a deep breath, and nodded. "Let's go and save him."

"By the way, Corporal, do you know how to make babies?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**I need some crackfic for I'm so gloomy these days. If you have comment, questions, or feel offended, feel free to tell me. Once again, thanks for reading and hope you enjoy it~! **


End file.
